


Child Warrior, The Willow Years

by 3vlee



Series: alone series [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vlee/pseuds/3vlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to, To Begin Again. Heads up long one shot with time jumps as Willow grows & navigates through life's adventures. Including dealing with her biological father. **Rated M for language** You have been warned.<br/>****Disclaimer; I don't own the Hunger Games or it's characters.*****<br/>******************************************************************************************<br/>Child Warrior, The Willow Years<br/>The Sequel to the story To Begin Again. The third in its three part series.<br/>Heads up M for a reason. Strong language, possible scenes of violence & descriptions of rape may be included in this part. YOUR discretion on YOUR part is highly advised. YOU have been warned my dears.<br/>******************************************************************************************<br/>**This will have jumps in time as Willow gets older & what she has to go through in life in dealing with her peers & especially her biological father. Heads up long one.**<br/>******************************************************************************************</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Warrior, The Willow Years

Two Months Later, District Two- Victor's Village;

Cato can't stop looking at Willow as she sleeps in her crib. That innocent sleep that fades with life happenings & time. To Cato she is the most beautiful little girl ever. Then again he is just her Dad so he can & will be a tad bias. God he wished she was his blood. He can't imagine anybody denying her. She is her mother's with Prim's blond hair & Peeta eyes in shape not color. Nope that is Momma's too all the way. That grey fire that can reach into your soul yet they will never let you know her completely.

Katniss had the surgery that repaired her heart when they arrived at the hospital in two. During this time, the DNA testing proved that Willow was Peeta's. She came from an awful event in her mothers' life but for Katniss, Willow was worth it. Caesar understood about the delay but he knows it'll be worth it in the end. The Girl on Fire, Panem's Mocking Jay has always be gold for ratings. Now she is almost fully healed. Yet Cato wanted to talk to her about something important. He hopes she'll go for it. Katniss was getting ready for Caesar's interview when he popped in to talk.

"Nervous?"

"A little. I've never been good at these things. According to... you know."

"But, you're not alone this time."

"No, I think that is what makes it easier at least, on the nerves."

"Well not to make you any more nervous or, uncomfortable but there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes, Cato just spit it out."

"Actually I wanted to know if you would like to start going out together as a couple?"

"You want to date me?"

"Yes."

"I have to try something first. Can you come a little closer."

Cato comes closer until he sitting next to her.  
"And that is K..."

Katniss makes the first move & lays a lip lock on Cato. Cato responds to the kiss by molding himself to her. He pulls her on top of him until they come up for air. Both smiling at each other.  
"Well I can say, you weren't attracted to me for my girlish figure." Both crack up laughing.

"So do we tell Caesar?"

"Only if he brings it up."

They do the interview from their house in District Two. Finally Katniss gets to tell her side of it. And she did leaving nothing out, Katniss told Caesar about the 'real' Peeta Mellark. All without mentioning his name once which impressed both Caesar & Cato. During a commerical break, Cato went & got Willow to show Caesar. Caesar asked her a few off the record questions:

"Katniss, is there life after Peeta Mellark for you?"

Katniss knew what he meant yet was still shy about it in a way.

"Yes old friend, there is indeed life after Peeta Mellark. I just had to find the right one to come along."

"I knew it. Would you mind if I ask that question at the end?"

"Caesar go for it."

"So finding out everything about Peeta like you did, how are you coping?"

"Caesar ask me that during the interview & I will tell you."

Just then Cato came with Willow & they went back on the air. Caesar for a moment was mesmerized by Willow then realized that apologized to the television audience.  
"I have to apologize to everyone in our viewing audience. I was just so mesmerized by this little beauty."

Cato nods in agreement;

"I do that all the time. Like her mother, a rare beauty."

Katniss then asked Caesar;

"Would you like to hold her?"

"May I? (Has Katniss hands over Willow to Caesar he is just awe struck.) I must say Katniss, you were a beautiful baby. Except for the blond hair, she looks just like you."

Cato then said;

"See Katniss I told you. Even Caesar thinks Willow looks like you."

"Oh you don't think she looks like you Katniss?"

"She looks more like Prim did when she was a baby. She's so mellow like Prim was."

"I can't imagine anybody denying her."

"Yet there was one."

"Yes, during the commercial break I had asked you coping with everything you had found out about Mr. Mellark?"

"Well Caesar, I think I did pretty good. I channeled all my anger, pain & use it for a greater good for the country. While confined to bed rest during the time I carried Willow, I help the President draft laws on domestic abuse, domestic violence, programs for victims of those crimes, programs for a more just police force & their training for the law instead of abuse of power, made hunting legal so families wouldn't have to starve & programs to improve education for all the districts. Instead of wallowing in self pity, I worked through the pain. I have been working most of my life so, that helped along with Cato helping me to see the bigger picture. What didn't help was the rumors & lies that were spread about Cato, Willow or, me. (At that point Willow started to fuss a little) That was low & beneath anyone's intelligence to believe in them. "

Has Caesar hands back Willow;  
"Thank you for allowing me to hold her. She is by far the only baby I wanted to hold forever. She is so mellow. Well, did we prove a certain person right or, wrong? Bigger picture."

Both Cato & Katniss knew what he meant in this question so they answered it honestly;  
"Yes on both accounts; One, for the DNA part in proving Willow's biological father wrong. Two, for you proving us wrong."

"Me? How is that you two? Come on I'm sure everyone is on pins & needles to know."

"Katniss & I are a couple. We started out as friends with a common goal & that being the safe arrival of Willow. During all this we helped each other through our break-ups & I was allowed to adopt Willow so she will be protected from the nastiness of others. This was the next natural step & we have you to thank for that Caesar."

"Me?"

"You were the one that gave us the courage to try."  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Two years later;

Willow is in her room playing when she toddles over to a chest & opens it. There are pictures in it of a strange man. A man Mommy won't talk about him & Dad wants to punch him into next week. Katniss walks in & Willow hands her the picture.

"I see you found it again, Willow. One day when you are bigger we will talk about this but for now, lets keep it our little secret."

"Daddy."

"Hey Willow. Bed time."

"Night, night Daddy."

"Nighty, night big girl."

Both of them close the door & go back to their room. During the last two years hasn't always been roses when you are co-parenting & living together. Yet it worked. Katniss found that the two of them are more alike than they thought. The one constant reminder of a pain in the ass, Peeta has been remarkably absent yet it hangs like a cloud over them. That was until Haymitch told them the deal he struck with Peeta while he was in the holding cell of the Capitol the day Willow was born. They hoped he would stay away period.

Now has for Peeta & Crystal were married for over two years. It was the only time that Peeta was allowed in District Two. A wedding to a Victor is a big event anywhere in the country. All Victors usually attend the event. Yet for all the Victors there who did show for the nuptials, two that were noticeably missing. When asked Peeta replied "Don't know." When they asked Haymitch he replied;

"Dude seriously do you think that Victors Cato Stone or, Katniss Everdeen would want to attend the wedding of their ex-fiancées? Let's put our thinking caps on people, geez."

A year later their son named Bran III arrived. They currently live in District One.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Cato & Katniss were dating about year when on her birthday in front of everyone, Willow took her first steps to them. Cato gave her present on bended knee. For Katniss it was a greatest birthday in her life. However their wedding was a show stopper when during the march Willow, breaks away from Katniss & runs right to Daddy. Then Willow tells everybody;   
"My Daddy! Mine! Mine! ! !"

It's the only wedding in history that officiate was in tears laughing with the Bride & Groom.  
As always a Victor's wedding is a big event. So imagine when two Victors are getting married, to each other. For the country, it was the event of the century. Now six months later Katniss has a surprise of her own.

"Cato I went to the Doctor today."

"Oh?"

"Look (as she hands him the ultra sound picture) what's arriving just in time for Christmas."

Cato was smiling as he let out a warrior cry. Then laid a lip lock on her. When they finally came up for air, Cato placed his hand on her stomach. When they told Willow she told them, I'm getting baby brothers for Christmas. Remembering what Katniss went through with Willow, Cato got over protective. During the whole time he almost never left Katniss's side until the baby arrived. Or in this case babies. For 8 months later on Christmas Eve little brother Aden arrived followed by his twin Anton right at midnight Christmas morning. For Willow she got her wish for brothers on Christmas. For the family was so happy they didn't think anything could take that away.

Until a package arrived for Willow four days later. When Cato opened it there was two letters & a ring in it. One letter was from Crystal stating that Peeta feels that these should go to her being that he is Willow's 'real' father. However when Cato read the letter that Peeta wrote to her, he went ballistic. For in his letter he denies being her real father & asked that she never look for him under any circumstance. Cato talked to Haymitch about this.

"Willow is too young. She's 3 & 1/2, she won't understand this crap."

"I knew that son of a bitch wouldn't keep his word for long. I should've left him in that fucking cell." Has he got up to call Peeta.

Haymitch went into the study & called him on his cell:

"Peeta, didn't I say unless its a medical emergency NOT to contact them until Willow was 18?"

"YOU haven't kept up your end of the bargain Haymitch. We're still getting snubbed by the other Victors. So if you want me out of their lives until she's 18, uphold your end asshole!"

"Alright Peeta. NOW HEAR. THIS. YOU WILL obey me or, I WILL play those treasonous dvds for the world to see. GET IT! I will have my lawyer draw up a contract stating that only in an medical emergency are you to have contact with this FAMILY! The ONLY way you will contact them until the day that I die, is through me period. NO mailing packages, letters or even emails. If you obey this for six months, then & ONLY then I will talk to the Victors again about you. You never wanted them. You played all of us like a professional musician. Now LEAVE them ALONE!"

"Oh, tell the couple congrats on the twins."

"My lawyers & reps will be there tomorrow noon sharp. Be there & ready to sign."

Haymitch hangs up on him then, calls Finnick & Jo-Jo. He tells them its on again, he wants those girls protected from Peeta. He sees Katniss as the daughter he never had & Willow the grandchild that he cherishes with everything he has. And by God he is going to protect them from that fucking excuse of a worthless human or, die trying. Haymitch leaves the study & pulls Cato aside.

"Burn the letter, boy. Put the ring in the safe for Willow to do with what she chooses to do when she turns 18."

"No Mitch, I'm putting both in the safe. When Willow is old enough, we'll tell her everything & what her mother went through to give her life."

The next day, Peeta signs the contract that Haymitch sent. Under video in front of Finnick & Johanna, Peeta stated that he was not forced to sign anything concerning Willow. Haymitch gave a copy to Cato to add to the safe along with the originals to all the stuff Katniss had kept on Peeta during the rebellion. For now the three can breathe easy, Willow is safe again.  
Peeta kept his word for six months so, Haymitch kept his & got the Victors to accept him on a lower level. The rest Peeta will have to work for.

But that is another story.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Three years later;

Willow was enrolled in school in District Two. Katniss was being considered for the position of Mayor of District Two. She thought Cato would be better for the position but he was happy getting the schools started in the other districts. President Paylor made him Superintended of Education for the country. Cato encouraged her to go for it. Katniss did & never regretted it.

For Willow things weren't all sunshine & roses outside of the house. Willow came back from a field trip in District One in tears & went straight to her room.  
Aden went & got Cato. Anton stayed with her telling her;

"It's going to be okay sister. Mom & Dad will make it better."

"Not with what that boy said to me in One. Don't trust them Anton. They'll hurt you & Aden. They're all mean there in District One."

In another room:

"Dad."

"Yes, son?"

"Willow's crying. Anton is with her. I think its bad."

"Okay son, lets go see what happened."

"Daddy, Willow don't cry like this."

"Okay Aden. We'll find out what happened. We'll make it better."

Just then Cato phone rings. He answers it & it was Katniss.

"Cato I'm on my way home. The Mayor of District One & both schools called to apologize. Something bad happened on Willow's field trip to One today."

"What the fuck happened?! ! She's in her room crying! ! The twins are..."

"Bran Mellark the Third happened Cato. The field trip that Willow was so excited about, was learning about other schools in different districts. During the trip Bran Mellark went up to her with a few of his friends, started calling her & I quote 'The Seam Whore's Little Bastard.' Then he & his friends spread rumors about her being 'trained' to be a little whore, like her mother. The Principal called me to apologize about Bran's behavior. Then Mr. Hubel, the Principal told me that when they called Peeta in, Peeta praised Bran for telling the truth in front of everybody & denounced Willow in front of whole school. In front of Willow the son of a bitch said to our girl; I knew you were going to look just like your Seam Whore Mother with 'his' blond hair."

"Oh my God. Oh shit! If I ever get my hands on him..."

"TAKE A NUMBER CATO. The list is getting longer by the minute. Hell by the second, pull my Dad's bow out & dull my arrows for me! After that, they in-school suspend Bran & gave him a month's before school detention. Peeta's pissed & is threatening to go to the public about Willow's 'real' parentage. I'm on my way home. Love you."

"Love you, be careful." Then hung up.

Cato went to the safe & got the papers that he never wanted to show Willow. Trying to figure out how is he going to explain this to an almost 8 year old child, his little girl about Peeta. Aden started to get worried.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Is Willow in trouble? I know she didn't do anything wrong."

"No Aden. Willow isn't in trouble."

"Can we kick the guys ass who did this?"

"ADEN GABRIEL!(Cato looks around real quick) Don't ever let your mother hear you cuss like that."

"Dad she said worse."

Cato & Aden go to Willow's room and overhear Anton:

"It's going to be okay Willow. Aden's getting Dad. Dad will make it better. It's going to be okay."

With that Cato & Aden entered the room where Aden went to his sister. Cato went & got the small trunk from her closet. Then he sat down on the edge of bed.

"Willow..."

Has Willow looked up it almost broke Cato's heart with what he saw in her eyes. Her mother's eyes. It brought him back to a time years ago. Willow practically leaped into her father's arms sobbing. Her brothers giving her hugs to make it better.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
On her way home Katniss called Haymitch but he already knew. One of Bran's teachers there is none other than Cashmere. She promised that little Mr. Bran will be getting some 'extra assignments' & a visit from me to chat during his in-school suspension. Haymitch asked about Willow & when Katniss informed him on what his favorite granddaughter is doing, he promised he will have a chat with the asshole 'very' soon. Haymitch said that Cashmere was so mad at Peeta that she banned him from her classes. Her twin Gloss is not amused with 'Mr. Mellark' either before hanging up.

Katniss got home & went directly upstairs to her daughter's room to hear;

"Willow..."

And see her leap into her daddy's arms sobbing. Katniss also noticed the trunk from her closet as she looked at Cato. He nodded that he was the one who got it out.

"Willow... Come on my big girl. Look Mommy's home. (as Willow clings tighter to her Dad) Come on Willow. Come on, Ducky."  
By then Katniss was sitting next to them rubbing her back as the twins looked on, sadden by what happened to their sister. It was a long talk that the family had but for Willow it was a hard lesson in life for her to learn. That all people are not nice.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Mean while in two houses in the Victor Village section of District One:

In Victor's Village twins Cashmere & Gloss had a secret meeting with the other Victors of District One & other one guest in their home. Victor Haymitch Abernathy of District Twelve.

"Haymitch if you don't do something about him 'we' (pointing to her brother Gloss & herself) will. He's a disgrace to Victors everywhere. We're in agreement that if he doesn't apologize to the family by the end of term, we're banishing him from the district, period."

"Okay but I want to modify Bran's punishment because of his father."

"Okay what are you proposing Mitch?"

"I take custody of Bran for the in-school suspension & detention. He will go to twelve & the Capitol with me then, he will finish the term at his relatives in Two. I feel Bran will be receiving a crash course education on his heroic Dad. Either way its not going to be pretty especially for a 7 year old boy. On the way here, I received a call from Crystal. Now don't get your dander up Cashmere, she agrees with all of us. She's taking Poppy & herself to Two & divorcing Peeta."

Gloss then replied;  
"About freakin' time she stood up to him, that asshole. I don't know how in the hell she's pit up with him for so long."  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
In the Mellark house Crystal had her & Poppy's bags packed as she had it out with her husband, Peeta.

"How dare you do this to me. You son of a fucking bitch! You promised me you would not harm her! Willow is their half sister whether you like it or not! So imagine my surprise when Bran's teacher VICTOR CASHMERE BEARTAS (wealth in Scottish Gaelic) told me WHAT YOU & BRAN DID TO WILLOW IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL! ! ! WE AGREED..."

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO JACK SHIT CRYSTAL! YOU WANT TO LEAVE FINE BUT POPPY WILL STAY HERE..."

"OVER YOUR DEAD BODY 'VICTOR' MELLARK! YOU will send Bran to me when he completes his sentence. However until YOU get your act together Poppy & I will be at my parents old house in District Two. If YOU don't get your act together, I will file for divorce & sole custody. Now move out of my way. I will NOT, be EMBARRASSED by YOU ANY MORE! YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MOTHER FUCKING BULLY. I WON'T STAND FOR IT! I've had to deal with the Mayor who may assign us to 'different' housing outside of Victor's Village (Peeta looks surprised at his wife as she continues). THAT'S RIGHT because of YOU, the other Victors may not want us in THEIR neighborhood (there's a knock on the door) anymore not, that I can blame them. Ah my ride to the train station is here. Poppy say bye to Dad (Haymitch Abernathy is at the door)."

"Crystal hold up. Bran pack a bag you're going with me to the Capitol for your punishment & you will finish your term in D-2 (Bran groans inwardly). Peeta, I have been requested by the Victors here in District One. You are hereby given notice. YOU have until the end of the school term to apologize to WILLOW PRIMROSE EVERDEEN-STONE & her family in person or, you will be banished from District One. What say you, Victor Mellark?"

"You yourself said I'm not allowed into two or, twelve. So how am I to apologize to them 'in person'?"

"When you have your apology ready & approved by the Victors here. One will be elected to escort you to Two to make the apology. If you do this the restrictions to the districts will be lifted however I remind you of the contract that you signed three years ago about contact with them. Oh & Peeta, the apology will be televised along with the Victors decision to either be allowed to stay or, be banished from One. So if I were you, I would make this apology a 'real' good one & for once mean it."

With that Haymitch collects the three other Mellarks & leaves to take them to District Two. However, Haymitch takes them to the hanger & flies them there. While in flight Crystal has a few words with her son:

"Bran I know you practically worship the ground your father walks on. However Willow is your sister with this being said, what you did was wrong. What you father did was wrong but its not why I'm leaving him. When you have completed your sentence with Victor Abernathy YOU WILL apologize to Willow, her family & YOUR teachers, GOT IT!"

"Dad said she's a seam whore's bastard who broke his heart. Dad said he was there. That nobody knows the truth about the Girl on Fire or the 'real' Mocking Jay. Dad said Victor Katniss Everdeen-Stone is nothing more than a..."

"Dad said, DAD SAID! ! ! NOW HEAR THIS BRAN MICHAEL MELLARK THE III, IF YOU EVER EMBARRASS ME WITH ANY STUNT EVER AGAIN, I WILL SO BE A 'TRUE' DISTRICT TWO MOTHER & LAY OPEN YOUR ASS SOOOO BAD YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU WAS EVER BORN! ! ! BECAUSE BOY I BROUGHT INTO THIS & I WILL TAKE YOU OUT! ! ! YOU will NEVER & I DO MEAN NEVER embarrass your family like this again. She is your half sister. I DON'T CARE OR GIVE A RATS ASS WHAT YOU THINK MISTER! YOU will give her the respect of being your sibling & I don't give a rats ass what 'Dad' said! WELL ANSWER ME MISTER!"

"Yes, Mam."

"That's better. (has she looks at Haymitch) Thank you Victor Abernathy for your help. You see the brain washing we will have to undo from my husband. Hopefully undo the damage that Peeta has done. I need all the help I can get. Bran doesn't know the truth except from what Saint Dad the Victor has told him. And Bran believes as if its the gospel. from the heavens. Unless he sees the truth now, Willow will get it worse from those two. I had to take of this now."

"I wish you would've told me sooner. This is going to be an intense education for a boy his age."

"It's got to be this way Victor Abernathy. God I wish it wasn't going to have to be like this but it has to be this way. I need you to call the Mayor of District Two so I can formerly apologize for my son's embarrassing behavior, please."

"What about the boy?"

"It's too soon. When we get him to two, then we'll see but, for now I need to talk to the parents & to Willow. This way they will know they do have a friend in this mess."

"Okay, I can do that."  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Haymitch makes the call to Katniss.

"Hi Sweetheart, is Willow doing better?"

"Has good as expected Haymitch. What's up?"

"I have custody of Bran III for his punishment. Crystal is coming home to Two. She asked me to make this call to you for a reason Sweetheart. Can you bring Willow to the phone if she is up to it?"

Katniss asked Cato to bring Willow to the phone. The three of them are at the phone has Crystal starts to talk;

"Hello Willow, I am Crystal Mellark, Bran's mother. Mr. Stone I wanted you to know that I took the kids & left Peeta. Peeta thinks he has time to fix us. No, its not going to happen. When I touch ground I've already filed & the children will be with me. Has soon as my server hears from me, Victor Mellark will be served. I am sorry, so sorry that Willow went through this. And if Cato remembers me, I don't play when it comes to bullies. Nor will I allow any child of mine to be one. To answer your question Cato, yes he got the District Two 'Mom' lecture too (at this Cato chuckles & cringes). I wanted you all to know you have a friend in this."

Before Katniss could reply Willow spoke;

"Thank you Mrs. Mellark."

"No thank you Willow. You got me to see so much young lady. You will not have to worry about Bran again. He will be by after we're done with him to give you the apology you deserve. Okay?"

"Okay Mrs. Mellark, Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye Willow. Such a sweet, sweet child Mayor. Please accept my apology for this. You don't worry about Peeta or, this joker over here. The Victor's & I will take care of the brain washing his father did. Hopefully undo the damage Peeta has done. However before Peeta comes to Two, he's is going to be a recipient of one of my one-two sucker punches. And your husband knows nobody can deliver one like I can."

Cato knew this to be true. The only other person who he ever saw do this is his wife Katniss. Has Katniss spoke;

"Mrs. Mellark thank you for your apology to our child. I look forward to meeting you upon your arrival in our district soon."

"Thank you Mayor."

Haymitch get back on (chuckling);

"Peeta won't know what hit him. I can't say I blame her though. She was determined to make sure you knew at least one Mellark is decent. Don't worry about the boy here. We got him. See you in a few Sweetheart."

"Looking forward to it. Bye."

After the call the Stone's knew that company was coming. Cato was not really looking forward to this yet in a way he was. He needed to find an answer from years back when Crystal left him for Mellark. He needed to know why.

A few hours later, Crystal dropped off the children with her sister at the old house. Haymitch then took her over to the Stone residence in Victor's Village. Where she was greeted warmly & taken into the study to talk while Haymitch checked in on Willow.

"Cato. The years have been kind to you."

"Still the fighter Crystal. I have to know why?"

"Because I loved my parents, I didn't love you. YOU deserve to be loved granted if I hadn't listened to Coin..."

"Coin?"

"Coin introduced Peeta & I when you were Katniss's bodyguard for her propos. Coin engineered the breakup between the two & Katniss's rape (Cato does a double take). She wanted Katniss to suffer for not doing things Coin's way as ordered. So Coin ordered Peeta to rape Katniss that night when he didn't even want to be in the same quarters as her. The only thing that may him want to do it was the fact Coin ordered him to make 'her' suffer. I never knew until it was too late. By then I fell, hard for the charming baker boy from Twelve. I knew then I couldn't marry you. How I went about our break up was wrong, Cato. You deserved better & for that I do apologize. I hope Willow is okay. No innocent should have to go through that. Especially from her biological father & brother."

"How did you know? Peeta told you?"

"No I have the DNA test results & this (has Crystal holds up one of Coin's dvds ordering Peeta to hurt Katniss). They were served to him the day after Willow was born. By the way, I have those too. By the time I found out the whole truth, we were already married & I was carrying Bran. Peeta doesn't know that Poppy is Gloss's & not his."

"What? Crystal what the f...?"

"Peeta went too far one night when Bran was little got really drunk & called me his 'Richy' rewards whore. He beat me up pretty bad too then threw me out for the night for no reason to 'teach' me a lesson. Gloss happened to be coming by when it happened. He & Cashmere doctored me up & gave me a safe haven to heal. Poppy came from that. Peeta thinks Poppy is his & promised never to lay a hand on me again. He never kept that promise either. Now you know why I am here. The ban will still remain in effect for Two until Peeta moves out of One. When the divorce is final, Gloss & I are going to get married & he's changing Poppy's name to his, possibly Bran's too if this keeps up."

"Wow, Crystal are you sur...?"

"Very, which was why I never married you. It would've been wrong on so many levels Cato. Like I said you deserved better."

Just then Katniss came in:

"And for that I thank you, Mrs. Mellark."

"Mayor, Just call me Ms. Crystal Claro (Clear in Spanish). I'm going back to my maiden name. Glad you're here Mayor for this is the game plan that we (the Victors & I) cooked up for Victor Peeta Mellark."

Crystal went on to explain how the Victor's are going to accept his apology to your family but, shame him into accepting the position of Mayor in Twelve under Haymitch. Haymitch will keep him under his watchful eye from here on. Haymitch will have Bran for a month to clear his head. Hopefully undo Peeta's brain washing & has of five minutes ago, Gloss served Peeta with my divorce papers that I filed in Two a week ago. Has the two looked at her stunned. The Victors in One were just waiting for me to leave the residence & get to Two to serve him. At this Cato & Katniss start laughing. They knew this is going to get good as it plays out. Soon Crystal went home & everybody got ready for the ring-side seats of the Mellark Wars.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
One Month Later;

Peeta Mellark publicly apologized to Willow & her family for what he did that day. Cato on behalf of the family accepted the apology. It was also announced that Peeta would become Mayor of District Twelve under Victor Abernathy. Peeta Knew why this was happening the Victors in One made it painfully clear. He was no longer welcome to live there in One but would not banish him from the district since, he did publicly apologize as requested. Bran Mellark returned from the Capitol with Haymitch two days later.

When Peeta asked to see his children Crystal replied;

"You mean child, Mr. Mellark."

"No I mean children Mrs. Mellark."

The others watch with pride, particularly Gloss when Crystal delivered the death blow to their marriage. Here's where the second part of the sucker punch came in as Crystal replied:

"NO VICTOR MELLARK. One, my name is now Ms. Crystal Claro. Two, here is Poppy's DNA results. YOU are NOT the father, thank God. Now sign the damn papers so she can be with her real father. Also I have PRIMARY custody of both children."

"Like hell! You will not take my son away from me, you heartless bitch."

"Shall I play the dvd then 'Victor' Mellark or shall you?"

"What dvd, Crystal?"

"Oh dearest, I forgot to mention that Coin gave me this dvd (as she twirls the mini dvd disk between her fingers). The video ordering you to 'rape' Victor Katniss Everdeen & impregnate her. Her way of persuading me to 'be' with you since you were so loyal to her. Now I say again, sign the damn papers. Your visitation for Bran will be one week in the summer in District One under the Victor's careful watch until further notice. Or I will give these over along with everything else that I have collected through the years directly to the President. Be very glad, Mayor & Victor Everdeen-Stone talked me out of turning this in for the sake of our children. Now sign the damn papers you son of a bitch before I change my mind."

Cato stood & watch yet not feeling sorry for Peeta. Not one bit. Cato remembered what he did to Katniss & to Willow. Yet he smiled as he saw his childhood friend Crystal back in action.

Peeta signed them & never saw Poppy again. It broke his heart that Poppy wasn't his. Peeta adored her & to the day he died he carried a picture of them together. He blamed Katniss for this too. Poppy was with family & away from the ugliness of the proceedings. Peeta move to twelve within the week & never spoke to Crystal again until an event happened that concerned Bran.

Bran apologized to Willow, her family & his teachers in front of both schools. Willow looked to her father, Cato who nodded. Willow accepted his apology in front of everybody then has a gesture of good will, she welcomed him to District Two & to their school. Yet in the back of Willow's mind she never trusted Mr. Peeta Mellark nor, Bran fully. For some reason her gut told her never to trust them, again.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Five Years Later;

Bran Mellark was with friends when one pushed him too hard & he lost his balance into on coming traffic. He was rushed to the hospital where the doctors were trying to save him. Bran Mellark III needed to have a transplant to save his life. Peeta got there has quick as possible yet when all was said & done the closest match was 12 year old half sister Willow. They couldn't use Peeta because of the high jacking messed up his. In Crystal's case her wasn't good enough due to the damage that Peeta caused from years of abusing her. Poppy was too young for the surgery. Now the only one who can save his son's life is the daughter that was conceived out of hatred for her mother. Bran's only hope to live is from his older half sister, 12 year old Willow Everdeen-Stone.

Haymitch told Cato & Katniss what happened. That Willow was his only hope. Yet by tradition it's up to Peeta to ask for Willow's help. So the meeting was arranged at the hospital where father & daughter meet once again under the careful watch of Cato.

Peeta made the formal request. Willow asked why now do you want to talk to me? Peeta looked at her & replied;

"If you knew you can save someone yet did nothing, how would you feel Willow? Believe me I've killed in arenas, did things for Presidents that I will never talk about, ever. Could've helped others but didn't because 'orders'. This is different, this is my son & your brother. I'm asking for him."

"Funny in all your letters to me from the time I was born, you requested that I never look for you. Ever. Now its up to me. The child YOU humiliated in front of god & everybody, the child you denied all these years to save YOUR son. The only child you claim as yours. The one YOU rejected & hurt for being born holds the key to YOUR son's life. I get you hated my mother. I get I wasn't conceived out of love. I get all that but, before I give you my answer, I just want to hear two simple things."

"What is that Willow?"

"One your admission to raping, calling my mother a whore & almost killing us during the time she was carrying me. Two, your admission that you are my biological father. Mr. Mellark there is no doubt in my mind that Cato Stone is MY Dad in all things except blood. God I wish he was (at this Cato's chest puffs up with pride). You on the other hand, are just a person who caused me pain. I just find it ironic the one you rejected outright is the only thing that can save the one thing you love the most."

Peeta looked at her & for the love of his son he spoke;

"Okay Willow. Yes I called your mother a Seam Whore, Yes I knew her medical condition before you were born. That under the President's orders took your mother's virginity. And has unfortunate that it is for both of us that Cato Stone is not your father that I am indeed your biological father. That you are my first born but you are not mine. Satisfied Willow because it doesn't change anything no matter after everything is said & done."

Before Cato jumped to his feet to get in between them Willow stood & replied;

"IT DOES TO ME. My answer is I will do it but from here on, you are to never refer to my mother as the Seam Whore & you will give my father the respect he deserves."

"And just like your mother, you protect the ones you love the most."

"And how many times was it for you during both games & during the rebellion? From everything that I know & I know plenty thanks to what you did; there was a least five times in both arenas & eight during the rebellion while you were working under Coin that she saved you from execution. Most of all Bran deserves to know the whole truth of your exact role as a double agent for both Snow & Coin during the rebellion. You're not the hero that you portray to Bran, no. The real hero is & has always been my mother, the Mocking Jay, the Girl on Fire, Victor Katniss Everdeen-Stone. I haven't told Bran. It's not my place, it's yours."

Has Willow looks to her 'Dad'

"Daddy, lets go home."

"Okay Willow, go on ahead. Your mother is waiting."

Willow gets up & has she leaves;

"Good day Mr. Mellark. May the 'odds' be ever in Bran's favor."  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Willow leaves & walks down the hall of the hospital to an office where everybody who helped bring her into this world plus one ex wife sat there amazed at the 12 year old. While her mother & Crystal got up & hugged her for her bravery, they looked on to see a different side of Cato. One that hasn't reared its head since his games. Cato got up grabbed Peeta but his neck & put him against the wall. Cato spoke very slowly & clearly to Peeta so he will understand everything he said.

"Peeta you & I were never friends. Never have been. Never will be. You are the one that owes, everybody. Not the other way around. You owe, Katniss for what you & Coin put her through. You owe Willow for almost killing her & her mother. Now she is sticking her neck out to save YOUR son only because its her half brother. You have no claim on Katniss or, Willow. After Willow helps Bran, you will do has the Victors tell you. You will stay away from what is mine. YOU WILL stay away from Crystal & Poppy period or, I will let Gloss tear you apart. My family are no longer yours to bully & slander. Neither is hers. Do I make myself clear?"

Peeta nods his face turning blue as Cato is choking him. Cato just drops him to the ground before speaking again.

"Good because the next time you even think about doing anything to harm my family again, I will make my personal endeavor & mission to make your life miserable by taking anyone or anything you consider family or, friend away from you. It ends NOW! Go see Bran & for once tell him the truth about your role in the rebellion."

And with that Cato walked out of the room. He went down the hall to where Katniss & Crystal were hugging Willow so she didn't see her Daddy angry like that. Crystal broke away & thanked him for protecting Poppy. Cato just nodded as he went to Katniss & Willow, hugged them tight.

"He will never hurt you two again."

The next morning Willow went into surgery to save Bran. They were able to save Bran with the transplant. During his hospital stay Bran had a lot to process. Haymitch & the other Victors had to educate him on his father's exact role was in both arena games & the rebellion. Bran was crushed to find out that his father, the man he looked up to was no more than a treasonous double agent. After that first talk with his father, Bran never wanted to see his father again. That one week in the summer was the worst for Bran when he was visited by his father. In later years he would ask his father how he could live with himself knowing what he was doing would have killed all his friends? Peeta replied to his son;

"Ask me that question after they, those very rebels caused the death of every member of your family & all your friends, my son. When somebody of higher power on a whim takes all you love & all you have away from you, then you can ask that question, son. Not before."

After that Bran refused to see his father ever again until his father's death 25 years later.

But that is another story.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Seven Years Later:

Willow was at school when during training, a younger boy on a dare threw a knife & he missed his target hitting Willow instead. She was taken to the hospital with a life threatening injury. Her parents were there when the doctors came out & said we need all blood relatives tested for a blood transfusion to repair the damage. The twins had Cato's Blood type which was the same as Katniss's. There was only two, Bran & Peeta. Haymitch called Peeta & let him know what happened. Peeta forbade Bran to donate on the spot. Even though Crystal has primary custody, Peeta is still his father & would not give consent. Haymitch went ballistic on him.

"Peeta you can't donate that much. They need both of you for the surgery to work."

"Haymitch they can use plasma & my blood it'll work. If not it'll buy time to get another donor. I'm keeping my son out of this mess."

"This mess can cost Willow her life. What are you trying to do kill Willow to hurt Katniss? Bury it Peeta. Bury it now. They need two to three to repair the damage. Now get your ass over here & then your can explain to Bran why you won't allow it in front of Willow's twin brothers."

"Fine I'll be there to explain how I've been treated by my fellow Victors & my family SEVEN FUCKING TEARS WHILE I'M AT TOO! But still the blood she gets is mine & only mine."

Bran then took the phone from Haymitch;

"YOU ONE WAY MOTHER FUCKER! The one time I can repay my half sister for saving MY life when she didn't have to & YOU take it away from me. NOT THIS TIME DAD!"

"WHICH IS WHY I FORBID IT BRAN! IT'S MY PROBLEM. MY DEBT for Willow doing the transplant for you. It's my debt not yours. I'll take care of it. YOU stay out of it! Tell Haymitch I'm on my way for the snub fest in District Two."

"IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU DAD! ! YOU told me when I was a kid about owing a person. Well I owe her my life! She was 12 & she went under the knife so I could live. Now because of YOU DAD, I can't return the favor to my half-sister. What's next you're going to have me turn my back on Poppy too! Look I don't know what you did that finally drove Mom away from you. All I know is that Poppy & I paid the price for it. I don't know what you have against Willow!? NO more Dad."

With that he hangs up. He had his assistant look in the files at twelve's medical & found two more donors that were willing to accompany him to District Two.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Later that night, Peeta & the two other donors arrive at the hospital. Peeta wanted to make sure that if he couldn't due to the Jacker Venom there was backup to save Willow. Doctors ran the test, Peeta can give blood but not as much as they hoped. However the other two that came with him could. Peeta was in the middle of donating blood when a vivid, Bran came in.

"YOU! YOU, will let strangers donate before her own family. YOU wouldn't let ME pay back MY debt..."

"It's not your debt son, it's mine & mine alone. YOU ARE staying out of it."

With that Bran Michael Mellark the Third walked out on him. He never talked nor saw his father again until the day Peeta died. Bran went into the waiting room & told them what Peeta said. Cato took Bran aside & explained it to him then thanked him for at least trying.

Katniss was sitting in the pre-op room with Willow holding her hand.

"Come on Ducky stay with Mom. It's okay, you're fine."

The doctor came & took her in as an Orderly took her to the waiting room where Cato, Aden, Anton, Bran III, Crystal, Gloss & Poppy looked up at her as she said;  
"They took her in." Then passed out.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Peeta walked around the hospital waiting for the other two to get done. They were getting flown back to 12 right after they get done. Peeta walked by the waiting room where he saw his son talking to Cato. Peeta kept walking pass them. Just then four others from Willow's school came in to donate that also had her blood type. Others were lining up outside to give plasma. Peeta kept walking until he was at the OR waiting room, alone. Yet he wasn't alone.

"Mellark."

"Stone, I thought you would be with Katniss & the boys? They're getting big."

"Kids do that. You should have let Bran donate. He's so pissed at you he can't see straight."

"She'll be fine Cato. It's their way to give their parents gray hair. I'm going to get the guys & go."

"You're not going to wait to find..."

"I don't stay where I am not wanted." Has he gives a respectful nod; "Stone."

"Mellark... Thanks, for Willow."

"You're welcome." With that Peeta left Cato to sit & think. Peeta kept walking on. He stayed until Willow was out of danger. Other than mandatory appearances he never really left twelve again. Peeta was happier for it.

The surgery went well for Willow. Katniss refused to leave the hospital, not without Willow. Yet the first word she said when Willow opened her eyes:

"Dad? Mom, where's Dad?"

"Right here Willow. Dad's right here, always."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Epilogue;

The only time after Willow's injury that they did see Peeta again was at Haymitch's funeral. The only family he had was Katniss & Willow who acted as Chief Mourners for him. Peeta remained in District Twelve as Mayor for nearly 28 years when he died. The only thing found on him were three pictures. One with Bran, Poppy & Peeta. One with Bran & Poppy with the last being a sketch of Willow has a baby. In his Will, he split everything to both Poppy & Bran with the exception on one thing. A letter that Bran delivered to Willow. When Willow opened it, it was an apology to her for what he did.

Katniss & Cato found out the day of Willow's surgery that they were expecting again. This time it was a girl that was named Rue Isabella Stone. Little Rue looked just like Willow except her eyes were blue. It wasn't an easy pregnancy for Katniss. Her heart condition came back to haunt her. The doctors told her that there was little that could be done. 

Rue later grew up went into medical school & became a doctor. The twins Aden & Anton went into the military followed by a career in law enforcement. They are currently the Head Peace Officers in districts 2 & 3 respectively.

Katniss remained as Mayor until her health wouldn't allow it anymore. Cato remained as the superintended of education for the country until he took a leave of absence to care for Katniss. Everything from both arenas, the rebellion caught up with her. After nearly 35 years of marriage The Mocking Jay was laid to rest in the meadow of District 2. 

After losing the love of his life, Cato worked like a demon to avoid being home alone. So Cato took up part time residence in the capitol to finish what Katniss started with Paylor. Brutal Bloody Cato was laid to rest next to his wife five years later after, being a victim of a hit & run. It was the hardest thing for Willow to take. For when Willow spoke at his funeral she said:  
"He was my Dad in almost every way."  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Willow who survived childhood, grew up & with help continued her mother's work. She traveled to give lectures on the effects of emotional abuse on children & help in the development of laws to protect all from it. Willow lived in the capitol for a while then moved back to D-2 when she met & married Barrage originally from District 4. They had three children:  
Cato Aden, Phoenix Katniss & Anton Sage.

Willow taught her children the same that per parents taught her & her siblings.  
That they were wanted.  
That they are loved.


End file.
